


Homecoming

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Shikamaru comes home from a mission to spend a relaxing night with his wife.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Shikamaru x reader pls?? fluff!! For the topic you can write about whatever just pls i crave shika”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

You heard the front door open and shut, and you turned from your place at the stove to see your husband, Shikamaru, finally home from his mission. The two of you had made it a tradition to cook the other a hot dinner when they came home from a days-long mission, and since you knew he would be back today, you decided to start something early. 

“Mm, that smells delicious,” Shikamaru said, removing his shoes and coming over to wrap his arms around your waist and give you a gentle kiss on the cheek. You leaned back slightly into his embrace as you stirred the dinner pot. You lifted the spoon up to give him a taste, and he leaned in, taking a long sip of the hot dish. “And it tastes delicious, too. I’d expect no less from my wonderful wife.” He squeezed your waist gently and walked away, sitting down on the sofa in the adjacent living room and sighing deeply. He was obviously tired from his mission, so you let him relax. You knew how much he hated going away on long missions, after all, and how much he needed to really recharge afterwards. You didn’t mind; you were the same way, and where others called you two “lazy,” you just knew that you needed a bit more downtime and recovery than the average ninja. That was part of what drew you to Shikamaru in the first place: he was the only one who seemed to understand your need to recharge at the end of a long day.

“How was your mission, dear?” you asked, turning off the heat on the stove. You pulled out a glass and filled it with his favorite wine, walking over to the couch and giving him the glass as you sat next to him. You leaned your head gently on his shoulder, and he laid his head atop yours for a brief second as a gesture of love.

Shikamaru took a long sip of the wine and sighed. “It was such a drag. I just couldn’t wait to come back home and relax with my wife.” You chuckled softly, and Shikamaru squeezed your hand gently, looking at you tired yet lovingly. You planted a small kiss on his lips and stood, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a couple of dishes to serve dinner.

“You are so whipped, you know that?” You grinned at your husband, and he rolled his eyes genially at you.

“You make it so easy to be,” he said quietly, and grinned. He stood up, placing his wine glass down on the kitchen table, and helped you serve the dinner plates. It was the moments like these that you loved the most: simply enjoying a peaceful meal with the man you loved most in the world.

The two of you sat down to a long, calm dinner, talking for hours and hours until the sun went down. That was how you both preferred to go through life: slowly, savoring every moment. By the time you got up to clean the dishes, it was well into the night, and you slowly made your way to bed, the two of you curling up next to each other for what you both hoped would be a long night’s rest in each other’s arms.


End file.
